The Mr Peabody & Sherman Show: The Weird and Wild East - Le Loi
by KoolGuyXYZ
Summary: Mr. Peabody decides to do an episode celebrating National Asian/Pacific Islander Heritage Month on the request of Mr. Yakamora. / Soon-to-be-emperor Le Loi of Vietnam is going to need serious help from Mr. Peabody and Sherman to rebel against the Ming Empire for Vietnamese independence. Rated K for mild cartoon violence.


**(A/N: Wow! You guys really like my stories! Well then, I'll keep going. Anyways, May is Asian/Pacific Islander Heritage Month, so I'll be doing an episode about that, since I'm Asian. And by the way, NO racism in the reviews section will be tolerated at all. Anyways, if you aren't racist, feel free to express your thoughts and give recommendations. Now, without further ado, lights… camera… ACTION!)**

* * *

 _(Cue the "The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" theme song by The Outfit and intro sequence.)_

 _(As the studio audience goes wild with applause, Orchoptitron starts the show.)_

Orchoptitron: Ladies and gentlemen, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts: Mr. Peabody and Sherman!

 _(Mr. Peabody walks down the left staircase with a calm and confident smile on his face. Sherman, with a big fat smile on his face, walks down the staircase. Both of them end up center stage, still smiling, as the audience continues clapping.)_

Mr. Peabody: Hello, and welcome to another episode of the Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show! So to celebrate Asian/Pacific Islander Heritage Month, and on the request of Mr. Kyosuke Yakamora, today, we'll focus on East and Southeast Asian history!

Sherman: Yeah! _(A small tornado forms around him as he gets into a cosplay costume. He is now dressed in a kimono.)_ Konichiwa, everybody! _(Everybody laughs. He gets into another costume. He is now dressed in a Chinese tangzhuang suit.)_ Ni hao, peeps! _(Yet again, things repeat themselves. He is now dressed in a Vietnamese male ao dai suit.)_ Xin chao, guys! _(Again, everyone laughs, he gets into another costume, and is now dressed like Kublai Khan.)_ BARBARBARBARBARBAR-

Mr. Peabody: Enough is enough, Sherman. _(Everyone laughs.)_ Now, time travel envelope-

 _(The elevator dings. Out come Mr. and Mrs. Yakamora, along with Baby Kenny.)_

Mr. Yakamora: Ooh! We're on camera during my very own request!

Mrs. Yakamora: Oh ho ho!

Kenny: Goo goo gah gah! _(He messes up Sherman's hairdo. His hair now looks overly messy and even spikier than it was before.)_

Sherman: Oh goodness.

Mr. Peabody: Now, Sherman- _(He does a double take.)_ SHERMAN?!

Sherman: Kenny?!

Kenny: Goo goo!

Mr. Peabody: Who am I kidding? Well, Sherman, the time travel envelope, please?

Sherman: Alright, on to it! _(He snaps his fingers. Thanh Giong, the ancient Vietnamese god of ironworking and war [and he's 10 feet tall!], rides in on a large iron robotic-looking horse.)_ Excuse me, sir? May I have the time travel envelope, please?

Thanh Giong: Got it! _(He claps his hands twice. Magic! A furnace and an anvil appear out of nowhere. He pours molten iron into a mold, lets it cool, and then he hammers it. The result is the time travel envelope.)_ Ta-da! _(He gets off his iron horse, bows, and then gets on it again to ride off into the sky.)_

Mr. Peabody: Uh… that was a bit extreme… _(Everyone laughs.)_ Well, anyways-

 _(Penny enters the stage, wearing a traditional Chinese dress.)_

Penny: Hello! _(beat)_ What was going on just a few seconds ago? I heard hoof beats, and then someone said "Got it!" All of a sudden, there was a bubbling lava-ish sound and hammering noises, and then someone said "Ta-da!" and then, hoof beats.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, don't mind me; it was just the god of ironworking and war in Vietnamese legend.

Penny: Oh…

 _(Mr. Peabody looks at the audience. He notices that one seat which is usually filled by one audience member is now empty. He looks around, and then turns his head up to notice a blond little girl wearing a pink skirt and bowtie clinging to the ceiling.)_

Little Girl: Hello there, Mr. Peabuddy!

 _(The little girl jumps down onto Mr. Peabody's face.)_

Penny: _(embarrassed)_ Oh, don't mind her, Mr. Peabody! Peggy, my younger cousin, is just so obsessed with you.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear, things aren't going well…

Penny: Peggy?! Stop messing with Mr. Peabody!

Peggy: Sorry…

Penny: _(turns to the camera, nervous)_ Oh dear, she made me look like a jerk on TV! SHE MADE ME LOOK LIKE A JERK ON TV! _(facepalms)_ Drat…

Mr. Peabody: Please welcome Mrs. Hughes!

 _(Mrs. Hughes wheels into the camera's view, but the usual fake wall is replaced by a Japanese paper screen, and Mrs. Hughes is dressed in a kimono.)_

Mr. Peabody: Here's the envelope, Mrs. - _(notices the kimono)_ Your costume really… _(awkward smile)_ … complements you… !

 _(Mrs. Hughes grunts.)_

Mr. Peabody: Well, here's the envelope, Mrs. Hughes!

 _(Mrs. Hughes stamps the envelope with her Chinese signature stamp.)_

Mr. Peabody: Please applaud for Mrs. Hughes! _(Her jingle plays. She wheels off.)_

Mr. Peabody: _(He opens the envelope.)_ Oh, this is-

 _(Christine enters stage.)_

Christine: _(singing)_ A really NIIIIIIIIIIICE E! VEN! ING! _(stops singing)_ Oh, hey Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Uhh… I would really like it if you just sat in the interview space over there.

Christine: Yeah? Alright, I'll-

 _(Mr. Peabody pushes Christine comically to the interview space.)_

Mr. Peabody: _(finishing Christine's sentence)_ …Go over there now, Mr. Peabody. Alright, it is now time for this wonderful time travel adventure!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **(A/N: Hmm… So, everyone, well, almost everyone, just interrupted and lengthened the beginning. This is a show where nothing can ever go right. Hmm… sarcasm What could ever go wrong in this episode? /sarcasm Anyways, stay tuned as things go wrong all over the place in the apartment, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman meet** **Lê Lợi, an emperor of Vietnam reigning from 1427 to 1433 who rebelled and successfully made Vietnam independent from the rule of the Ming Dynasty, during the time travel adventure. Oh, and when reading, refer to the pronunciation guide for things that might be hard to pronounce.)**

 **PRONUNCIATION** **GUIDE:  
** Lê Lợi: \'lā-'loi\ _(pronounce it like lay-loi)_


End file.
